dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragon Age: Inquisition
Talk Page Archive 1 DA:I Main Page Update/Replace? Should this page be updated to reflect the fact that the game has been released? Currently, it feels disconnected... because many of the sections and references reflect news releases about what the game is going to do, what it will look and feel like, and what new features it will implement -- instead of provide direct links to actual game-play knowledge and mechanics drawn from experience. I am by no means a wiki expert, so I'm not offering to lead this effort and/or do it myself, but I wanted to draw attention to what I feel is lacking. It reads like a wiki page for a future product, not a player's guide with usable information to help them learn how to master the game and enjoy it in the process. IMO, the page should be archived (so we don't lose the good work and all the references that went into it) and a new one created with what a new DA:I player is going to look for -- tips, tricks, hints, and a breakdown of classes, skills, maps, and so forth. I apologize in advance if this should have been posted in a message forum somewhere, but I thought that it would work here just as well if not better -- because it is actually attached to the page in question. >jace (talk) 08:25, November 25, 2014 (UTC) : Yeah, it does need to be updated. There's a cleanup tag on the article for this exact reason. I'm sure it will get tidied once more people have played through the game. There's no need to create a new article, though, as most of the things you've mentioned will get their own separate articles, and this one will remain an overview. We're actually going at a good pace, given that the game's been out for less than a week 08:36, November 25, 2014 (UTC) In Your Heart Shall Burn It says the recommended levels for this quest are 8-11. My party members are level 12 and I can't get through it. I always get killed off at the trebuchet where Fiona? shows up. Any help would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. --MISCRO (talk) 01:45, December 12, 2014 (UTC) : If you make a post on our Forums, you'll have a better chance of getting help. -- 02:19, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Date The article says that the game takes place in 9:41, one year after the end of Dragon Age II. Didn't DAII end in 9:37, or am I remembering wrong? -- 22:05, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :It starts in 9:30, then Act 1 is 9:31, Act 2 is 9:34, then Act 3 is 9:37, isn't it? I thought it was a year as a mercenary, then three years between each act. Then two years between killing Meredith and the actual outro, i.e. Leliana and Cassandra talking about Hawke and Warden outside of Hawke Estate. I don't know why but I have this thought at the back of my head that it was three years after the Meredith showdown, making it 9:40, in fact. But this is all from memory, I may be wrong. henioo (da talk page) 23:34, December 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Act 3 finishes in 9:37 Dragon but Cassandra's interrogation of Varric occurs in 9:40 Dragon, same year as Asunder and Masked Empire. Perhaps DA:I starts in 9:41 and goes into 9:42? - 00:29, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: Yeah, it looks like with the exception of one codex entry, everything's definitely pointing to Inquisition starting in 9:41. I forgot that Cassandra interrogating Varric occurs awhile after Act 3, and I didn't realize it was 3 years later. That would make sense, though. -- 01:08, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Based on that then, I think we can safely say Inquisition begins in 9:41. - 01:13, December 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I think so. The "one year" just caught me off guard, because I was thinking it was 4 years from the end of DA2, and thought maybe someone did a bad maths -- 01:17, December 13, 2014 (UTC) It's definitely 9:41. Dorian is surprised when Fiona tells him it's 9:42 in Redcliffe, and he says a year passed. henioo (da talk page) 14:09, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Wildlife and plants There seemed to have been some info in the article that was either inaccurately reported by various external previewers or didn't make it into the final cut. Such as clearing a locale of all wildlife will cause different wildlife to move in--I'm almost positive that doesn't actually occur. I know for sure that depleting an area of plants doesn't cause different plants to grow in. But has anyone tested out the wildlife theory? I removed the passage, but if I'm wrong we can add it back. -- 05:02, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I think that in inquisition the control of the characters is squebish and needs improvement Should I start editing certain pages using the info from the Official Prima Guide? Both the online and the physical book have better information on DAI, I could work on it over the summer, or upload pictures of the guide so others can work on it as well. Thanks, FoxOfMagic (talk) 14:24, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Feel free to add any missing info, but make sure not to plagiarise, i.e. don't scan and upload images that are made and thus copyrighted by Prima, i.e. various maps and so forth. henioo (da talk page) 09:47, May 27, 2015 (UTC)